


Birthdays

by metalshootingstar



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Birthday, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalshootingstar/pseuds/metalshootingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some cruel words said by Serveta, Skwisgaar is in his room thinking over what happened, when Toki comes to cheer him up later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays

The strumming of his guitar was the only sound in his room, some birthday this turned out to be he thought bitterly. He had always hated his birthday, a stark reminder of the fact that he didn’t have a dad, friends, or even a mother that cared about him. Hell most birthdays he didn’t even get cake, because his mother said she didn’t want him growing up to be fat. He just looked up at the ceiling, wishing today would go by faster. Blue eyes looked at the clock, only seven minutes to go until midnight and then he could move on with the rest of his life. 

Today had just sucked overall, for one thing he had found a grey hair….an actual grey hair, then his mother had decided to visit and true to form began to criticize him. Criticizing his life choices, his appearance, his friends, and the one time…the one time he actually stood up for himself she had just brushed it off as if it were nothing. Told him he was overreacting, that he was being dramatic as usual. Then to top it all off, and what was just the icing on a perfect day his own mother said he shouldn’t have even been born.

That had hurt…even stung, true they had been fighting and most likely had been said in the heat of the moment….but that shit stung. How do you tell your own son that you wished he had never been born, that you were happy before he came along, that you didn’t want him in the first place? On his birthday no less and infront of his friends too. 

Oh yes, his friends had been there, and they just stood there awkwardly he could tell….’no caring’ rule or not…he could see the pity in their eyes, and he was just so…so embarrassed. He didn’t need their pity, he didn’t even want to speak to any of them right now. Caring for people was not brutal or metal, it was stupid…it was weak, and pathetic. He knitted his brow when he felt tears roll down his face…..was…was he crying?

Skwisgaar Skwigelf didn’t cry, he didn’t try to…if he could help it. Especially where his mother was concerned. She hurt him far too much to deserve any of his tears and sadness. So why was he crying? Why was he shaking, why was his chest growing tight, why did his insides ache, why was his nose stuffed, and why did his head hurt…..why was he feeling so sad over something he had always known to be true?

He tossed his guitar to the side and sat up, staring at the clock, he was not crying…he was not sad…he didn’t care that his bandmates felt sorry for him, or even that his mother hated him, he just wanted this day to be over and done with. The door opened and closed, as someone stepped in.

“Skwisgaar, ams you ok?”

“Go aways Toki, ams nots in the mood.” Said Skwisgaar sternly, his tone cold and icy. Toki winced slightly, when he saw the tears going down Skwisgaar’s face. His eyes widened, he had never ever seen Skwisgaar cry before. In all their time together in the band, he had never, not once seen Skwisgaar be sad over something. Then again, after all the things his mother said….he could understand. He sat on the bed and slowly placed a hand on Skwisgaar’s shoulder. The rhythm guitarist was unsure of what to say…what could he say?

“ Ams sorry…for..”

“I donts wants your pity, yours or anyones elses. This ams my business, and I wants to be alone so leaves me alone.” Said Skwisgaar, glaring at Toki, who immediately shrank back. Skwisgaar just turned his back to him, and sat his eyes turned to the clock….three more minutes. 

“Wels ums…I gots you somethingks for your birthdays. “ Said Toki, when Skwisgaar groaned.

“Throw it aways, I donts want it. The only thing I wants ams for my birthday to be dones with. Ams a stupid day anyway, why does I needs to celebrate beings born? Nots even my own mother wanteds me to be born…..” Immediately Skwisgaar scoffed not even bothering to look at Toki. “Just go aways Toki.”

Toki looked down, at his drawing that he had made of him and Skwisgaar. It was a drawing of the two of them onstage playing guitar, nothing big…and nothing fancy…just a simple drawing he had made himself. He set it down as he went over and hugged Skwisgaar who tensed up like a cat as soon as he did. 

“ Ams was glad you was born Skwisgaar.” Said Toki, and Skwisgaar lifted an eyebrow.

“You ams? Even when I yells ands refuse to gives you a solo?” Asked Skwisgaar in confusion, Toki smiled and sat next to him. 

“ Ja, evens when you makes me angry, or picks on me, or ams annoyingks….we amens’t supposed to care, buts I does care….ands I ams glads you was born. “ Said Toki, Skwisgaar sighed and looked up at him, lightly shoving him. 

“Remembers that when I donts gives you a solo then.” He teased making Toki chuckle and lightly shove him back. “Cans you…nots tells the others abouts this.”

“ Ja, promise. “ Said Toki with a small smile. 

“Thanks you.”


End file.
